The Necklace
by Iris-Reid92
Summary: Nyota has a killer 15th birthday and a gift she never expected.


**A/N: To all of my readers that have read the second chapter of 'Alone In The Dark' here is the story that brought on the necklace that Nyota is sending back to Spock. Some of you did ask questions about that and here is the fic that clarifies and answers those questions.**

**Remember I don't own anything. If I did I would have Zachary Quinto on my email and facebook list. :D**

**

* * *

**

The Necklace

"Nyota, come on its your 15th birthday you can't spend all of it locked up in your room.!" My cousin Mick said through the door of my room. Yes its my birthday, my 15th birthday to be exact. As you may know a birthday is suppose to be a joyous day, filled with a special spark that marks another day of maturing, learning and meeting something new. To me this day is anything but, my brother Josef isn't the one to say 'Hey, why don't I _help _with the decorations' but _no _he had to make _my birthday_ one of his days for pranks.

My parents were going to Vulcan the next day so they wanted it to be special. Mick knew that I had found someone _special _of my own once I turned 13 years old.

* * *

(Memory)

"_Ok, who is he?" Mick asked on Valentine's Day. _

"_Who's who?" I asked as if I didn't know what he meant._

"_The guy you spend hours on end talking to. That's who." He said keeping his voice down. Mick knew that whatever relationship I am in he knew better than anyone(next to my mama) how private I am. Especially when in a relationship. We were in the living-room lounging on the sofa. Its what we do on a weekend depending on what we have to do. _

_Its Sunday, the sun is setting and the wind is soft and cool against our skin(on a nice day my mama likes to open the windows and let the wind blow through)._

_I stood up to walk away only to have him pull me back down. "Hey we don't have to talk about it here but I know that there is something wrong or even better something that is more than __**right**__. Just tell me what or who has you in such high spirits these days."_

_I looked at him in disbelief. How could Mick find out about Spock? I mean I never ever talked about him not even to my mother. The relationship between Spock and I is a secret, we are always careful when we talk we usually slip away from our parents when we have the chance but usually we just have conversations that when on and on and on till the early mornings(here in Kenya)._

"_Ok come on." I told him. Spock and I knew that someone might know but what we didn't know was __**who**__ that person actually was. I stood up and walked in to the garage, I ordered the computer to activate the soundproofing and I explained. __**Everything**__._

"_So let me get this straight your parents when on a diplomatic trip with you when you were 6 years old and you met a Vulcan boy 2-3 years older than you and form then on your relationship has grown?" Mick's tone was filled with evident surprise and disbelief. I knew that if someone found out they would find out they would be disappointed with me._

"_I always knew that you were different from the rest of our family," Mick said with a wide grin._

"_Wait I'm confused I thought you would be greatly disappointed with me having a relationship with a Vulcan." I was completely off guard when he said that._

"_No way, I am completely happy for you," he said pulling me into a hug._

"_Ok, I told you now you have to do something for me," I said._

"_What name it I'll do it." He said happy to help._

"_Keep our secret, what it is a SECRET. And I mean don't tell anyone not even Josef. Got it man!" I said now regretting that I told him of my relationship with Spock._

"_Sure no problem. You know you're my favorite little cousin." He said with a smile._

"_Love you too." I smiled back.

* * *

_

(Present)

"Come on get out of there." Mick kept saying in a comforting tone until I heard my brother snicker next to him.

"Aww did I make the little baby cwy. Grow up!!!" That last comment made be cry even louder.

"Mick hit him for me will you? And Mick do it hard, please." I sobbed through the door.

"Sure kid." He had said with an agreeing tone. The last thing is remember is running foot steps away from my room.

'In coming call from Vulcan' the comm unit Spock had given me started to say. When I picked it up I tried to be the happy young woman Spock knew I was, but I failed miserably.

"Nyota why are you crying? Did something happen to you? If so tell me who has done such a thing to you and why. I will take charge of whom ever did what ever he did to you." Talking to Spock always made me feel better after a hard day.

"It is not bad, well not entirely good but its not something that you should be worried about." I said trying to sooth him.

"Let me guess your brother plaid as you would put it 'plaid a trick on you' on if I'm not correct your day of birth?" Spock remembered my birthday no other guy (and by no other I mean my brother) ever remembers my birthday.

"You remembered!" I said happily.

"Of course I did I would not forget your day of birth. If I may say so I am eagerly awaiting your arrival tomorrow." I noticed that his voice had softened at the mention of tomorrow.

"I know I can't wait either, I've missed you so much." A hint of a smile took over his face at my declaration.

"And if may say I do believe it is customary to give a gift at such a date?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"You don't have to give me anything," I said

"Yes I believe I do and I shall do so tomorrow." He had said that with a hint of pride in his voice. And with that he said his goodbyes(until the next day) and disconnected the communication.

* * *

(The Next Day)

We had just docked and gotten off of our transporter. I was happy that Josef hates hot and dry climates(Josef is 6 years older than I am and he moved to New York to attend to a university). We were greeted with the usual chain of guard and a hover car to take us to the embassy.

We were greeted by the Ambassador but there was no sign of either Spock or his mother.

"It is always a pleasure to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Uhura." Ambassador Sarek said in his usual monotone.

I was disappointed not to see Spock there but something in my gut told me I would see him again. And I was right because I comm(the one Spock gave me) started to vibrate.

"Excuse me but may I ask where the restrooms are?" I said that eagerly.

"Yes of course they are down the main hall once at the end take a left. Once getting to the end of the second hall take a right at the end of the last hall should be the restrooms miss." He said in the same monotone.

"Thank you," I said nodding my head. He respectfully nodded back.

Good thing I have a good memory because no one might have to found it. Entering the second hall someone suddenly pulled me in to a broom closet. "Nyota calm down its just me, Spock." He quietly stated.

"You called my comm. to pull me away from the gathering? Smart ass I like the way you think." I said with a smile.

"Yes I did, now about your gift. Here." He said giving me a small satin black box.

As I opened the box I noticed his face full of high anticipation. And his face finally relaxed as a graceful smile started to appeared on my face.

"Oh, Spock its so beautiful thank you." I said tears welling up in my eyes.

"You are most welcome." His voice might have been in monotone but I saw the love he feels for me in his eyes.

The necklace was actually a locket. It was silver with a decorations painted in black. He took the necklace and helped me put it on.

I turned to meet his eyes and he took my hands. He looked almost afraid of what he was about to do next but he knew that I would never run from him. He leaned in and I did the same. His lips brushed gently against mine and we stood like that for a moment enjoying the beginning of a new step in our relationship.

He was the one to pull back and he pulled me into a hug, he held me as if I were to disappear. I suddenly felt his hot breath on my ear telling me that as soon as I was alone again that he wanted me to open the locket. I nodded and he let go. With one last kiss I left the closet.

"Thank you for my birthday present Spock. You are really special to be giving this to me." I said in a gentle tone. Spock understood what I meant by which 'present' it was.

He nodded to me and we walked out of the closet to find both his mother and my father there waiting.

"Uhh…hi Baba." I said trying to play innocent but my father knew better than that.

"Mick told me about your relationship its alright I understand why you keep a secret." My father and I are close and I now know that I can count on him for anything.

"I'm sorry, Baba," was all I could say putting my face down.

"My beautiful Nyta I have known of your relationship even before Mick. I saw how you two interacted when you first met and I must say that you have inherited your good taste form your mother even _if_ she can't keep a secret." My father said with a smile.

He turned to Spock and said, "When the time comes treat her well you don't meet such a courageous woman everyday." He nodded his head and left my father and I knew there was nothing left to say.

"And you young man," Lady Amanda started to say. "I maybe your mother but you are most definitely your father's son." She said that with a smile.

"Thank you mother and I will not as humans put it 'screw this relationship up,'" Lady Amanda and I started to laugh and I knew there would be fights and the saying of regrettable words but what I have no doubt about is that he loves me and I love him.

* * *

(Returning Home)

I sat next to my father on the transport home. His arm around my shoulders pulling me to him.

"Nyta that boy loves you, you know." He said proudly. All I could do was nod I didn't trust my voice yet.

He knew that when we got home I would go straight to my room.

Home. There is nothing like it. Once in the quiet space that is my room I opened the locket.

Once I opened it I found a hologram of Spock and I when we first met. His mother insisted on having a picture to remember the experience.

Spock was standing next to me his face as stoic as ever with his hand in mine. His eyes full of love and my smile just proved that fact.

The End

* * *

**A/N: I may add the third story of 'Alone in The Dark' during this week.**

**Remember to review good or bad they are a writer's best friend.**


End file.
